


Moaning

by spikewil



Series: Myrtle's Bathroom [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	Moaning

Harry ran towards the bathroom, as he needed to get laid fast. His cock was hard the entire day, thinking about fucking or to be fucked by another students in the middle of the night. As he entered, he felt arms around his waist before he was guided towards one of the stalls. Harry looked down and saw they weren’t the only ones this night as two pair of feet was seen in one of the stalls.

The green-eyed boy moaned loudly when his robes were pulled up and his hole being touched. He tried to see who it was, but all he could see was air while the fingers explored his body. He reached behind him, trying to pull of an invisible cloak but only found a invisible chest.

Harry moaned as he was stretching, his little nub rubbed with each movement. Soon, the fingers were replaced by something larger and thicker and then Harry could only mewl and moan out of pleasure. He pushed back until the other man began pounding faster and harder.

Harry screamed when his cock erupted without a single touch and he coated the wall with his semen. He squeezed his ass and felt the cock come, shooting the semen deeply inside him. Harry was surprised when he was leaning his full weight against the wall, the cock was shooting until it finally became flaccid and left his ass.

A cleaning spell was done on both of them and Harry heard the footsteps leave the bathroom while he composed and dressed himself before quickly returning to his dorm.


End file.
